morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian Cecelia Everett
Vivian Everett is the young female captain of SS.Septimo; Favilla. Being born on the ship with her mother as the most notable captain of the Septimo, she was pulled to the ship from a young age. When Jacob was rebuilding the ship Vivian invaded with her small group of Miles, Adolphine and Licivur, threatening Jacob to hand over the ship, or she will harm his daughter. Jacob done so without hesitation, though gave the new captain 6 months to lead without him challenging her authority. Personality Vivian is a narcissist. She has a inflated sense of their own importance that is complimented by a deep need for excessive attention and admiration. She may appear cold and uncaring to many from a distance, but she knows how to manipulate and change her own appearance to please others as a way of obtaining what she needs to further her future. But behind this mask of extreme confidence lies a fragile self-esteem that's vulnerable to the slightest criticism. If Vivian feels threatened, or believes she is being challenged and situations before her do not go her way, she will become angry and impatient. Her hot headed nature breaks through and she will display her selfish intentions in a outspoken and demanding way. Everything in Vivian's world must be perfect, and if anything shy's from perfection she will do anything to maintain her ideals. When you first meet them Vivian will take time to watch anyone new. She will observe them and treat them mentally as if they were a experiment in her own little game. She may appear withdrawn and perhaps judging. The woman not telling a person how she feels for them unless she needs something from them. Vivian will be aggressive, sexual, friendly or bargaining to new people if she feels she can gain from the new acquaintance. To others they like/dislike Vivian does have a playful side. She enjoys being close to people and developing friends. Definitely enjoying being spontaneous and having others who she likes takes control of her actions. If Vivian doesn't like someone, she never displays a dislike for them and treats them no different. Beliefs Vivian is incredibly political. She is obsessed in worlds laws, especially of the laws around her home country and Meridianus. She is incredibly opinionated and lets this effect her conversations with people if it is topic of interest. She doesn't believe is the Gods as gods. Hobbies * History '''- It is no secret that Vivian studied as a Archaeology. She enjoys exploring ruins and following treasure maps, myths and hidden lore. * '''Writing - Vivian enjoys writing, mostly laws and official documents, enjoying the sense of authority that comes with this. * Dancing '''- She enjoys dancing. Any form of dancing, alone or with a partner. * '''Winter sports - Vivian enjoys the snow. This includes the sports that come with the weather. She enjoys skiing and snowboarding and also enjoys ice skating. * Swimming - Another sport the woman enjoys is swimming. She will often go diving in the ocean as she enjoys exploring the unknown. * Smoking - Not so much a hobby, but Vivian as a addiction to tobacco and often smokes or chews tobacco as a pastime 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes * Winter colours. - She finds them calming and relaxing, her wardrobe consisting of blues and purples. * Animals.- She adores her Dragon, Draca, and other animals. * Attractive men. - She likey dat eye candy ;P * Fruit - Plum, berry's and other fruity drinks and snacks. Dislikes * "No" '- Don't say no to the girl.... just don't do it. 'Vulnerability/Fears * Being Belittled - Vivian holds a fear around being belittled and treated like a child. She is scared people will not respect her in the light she feels she personally deserves. 'Pain threshold' Vivian is a little bit of a sadomasochist. She likes giving pain as much as she enjoys receiving it. She is rather numb to intentional violence and pain. Appearance Physique This is compulsory Physical (biological) appearance such as hair and eye color, body length and weight, other measurements, scars, abnormalities etc. '' '''Attire' signature pieces of clothing, or just generic clothing style and accessories. Mention BRIEFLY if they carry any weapons (Separate section for Weapons). Voice (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) describe their voice. Medical History Vivian was a sick child growing up, but as she grew into adulthood, she no longer has to rely on the medical aid she did back then. High physical activities does effect the woman and can leave her exhausted, but not incapacitated. Vivian knows her limits and knows not to push them. Combat COMPULSORY IF FIGHTER (Basic combat skills can also be added) Any skills useful for combat: hand to hand, armed (both long and short range), magical. What also belongs here. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. Inhuman Advancement ' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) ''Can they run/jump/swim better than the common human? - Keep this realistic to laws of science. '''Weapons (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? Magic Fire Magic Illusion magic 'Other Skills' Knowledge/Education Languages Engineer Knowledge Other 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Background Early years - Septimo Baby Vivian was born on the Septimo. Her mother whom was captain at the time, stole a egg from a rare dragon on a mission with the ship. After they slaughtered the dragon, Kura took pride in displaying the egg. Only later learning it was this action that cursed her unborn baby. Vivian was born within a egg the same as the egg stolen. Both eggs hatched at the same time, and it was soon seen that Draca and Vivian grew at the same time, developed at the same time. She grew fast. But was very sick in her youth. everyone was soon aware that Vivian was very intelligent and manipulative. Able to fool even her parents into getting her way. 6 years old - 16 years old Vivian was removed from the Septimo. And her mother finally joined her when Vivian was 6, becoming the queen of Hazael when Viva was 11. The girl got into law and politics at a very young age, and took a love in helping her mother write the more political legislation of her kingdom. She was academically advanced and started a campaign against the people of Lyons. Many agreeing that she was a asset to the kingdom, though noting her as problematic. When Vivian was 13, she schemed a way to learn how to govern a ship slimier to Septimo where she could put he leadership skills to the test. And when she heard of Septimos fall, at 16, she was determined to rebuild the ship and crew to its former glory. Feeling a duty to the boat she was born upon. Mission Septimo - 16 years old After studying navigating and engines. Vivian overhears Laura and Marnix discussing a trip to Plumdonia. She uses this opportunity as a excuse to lean how to navigate the ocean, and exploring if her and her dragon could manage life on the ocean. She would also use the fall of septimo to gain connections with Lowell and Adolphine, members of the meridian army. From there, her experiment then develops to Vincents crew. Exchanging sexual flavors to explore his ship and gain passage to the males boat. When she is due to go to university, Vivian stows away on Vincents ship to locate Jacob. In failing doing do. Vincent catches her doing this and allows her in his crew for a short period of time, keeping this from Kura. Vincent returns the girl to University when they fail to locate Jacob. Vivian studies here for 10 months. War Hero - 17 - 20 years old After not doing well in University, Vivian pays off her teacher and her roommate to lie to her parents, and agrees to me Adolphine in Meridianus. Here she joins the military and fights in the great civil war for 3 years. On her 3rd year she is promoted to Captain of her men. And leads them into many successful battles. Vivian began manipulating Laura Baudouin to plot a game changing attack, which garenteed a win. Unfortunately the attack went wrong with Vivian failing the attack. Vivian was having a affair with a Captain in the enemy army. Both meeting on occasions and holding a very taboo romance. When Vivian was sure to blow up the headquaters, she saw her lover and blew the explosion back on herself. Wounding herself. From her squads point of view, she done this as a escape, a distraction so her men was not caught. They all got out but Vivian was left behind. Vivian found herself in camp Lyricus under the care of Venus. Having being saved by Archer Descartes. She was saverly burned and took a few weeks to recover before turning back to her Camp. Getting in a heated argument with her general, he told her to leave. Tho, her and Laura worked on one last stratagy together before Vivian set off. She couldn't go home. She had been telling her parents she was in education all this time and the girl was temporarily crippled, so she returned to a past goal, to find Jacob. Miles &Vivian 21 - Present Vivian met Miles when he was releasing a hoard of slaves from Orzyan government officials. She saved the man after his plan almost backfired, and from here she remained at his side. Soon Licivus and Adolphine join the pair, and they travel together, finally thanks to Mile's magic, they locate Jacob, and Vivian demands captain ship of the septimo Home Town Hazael's Kingdom 'First Appearance' Excerpt Storyline Relations 'Parents' Kura-Skye Elizabeth Everett Demetri Everett 'Siblings' Starling Lucian Everett Sylvester Kala Everett 'Past Lovers' Captain Pereira 'Friends' Miles Monroe Archer Descartes 'Pets' Draca 'Notable others' Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be? 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.